Love me do
by R.S.Black
Summary: Cuando se trata de Lily y de James, las palabras sobran. Porque solo hay música y letras de canciones entre ellos y únicamente por eso, vale la pena comprobarlo. JL
1. Roce

_**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcan aquí, es mío. Todo es de J.K.Rowling y yo no lo utilizo para ningún ánimo de lucro._

_Si, lo sé, soy una irresponsable porque debería estar estudiando literatura y no estar escribiendo, pero no lo puedo evitar porque ésto me supera._

_Bien, les voy a explicar todo con lujos y detalles. Tengo un livejournal (pueden encontrar el link en mi profile) ahí escribo sobre muchas cosas y pido tablas en las comunidades, hay una comunidad que se llama 10instantes que es lo máximo y me casaría con ella si fuera hombre. Soy amiga de la que lo creó y, como me enamoré (si, porque yo me enamoro de cualquier cosa) de una tabla, la escogí con el claim de Lily/James (mi pareja predilecta y con la que he crecido)._

_La tabla tiene cinco palabras y, por cada una, tengo que escribir una viñeta (se supone, porque lo que yo escribo, definitivamente NO son viñetas) y pues aquí está._

_Para el que lo quiera leer por ahí, aún no sé que tan frecuentes va a ser mis actualizaciones porque tengo otras dos tablas de 30vicios (una de ellas es de Sirius) que tal vez algún día publique por aquí así que, lo que se dice tiempo, mucho no tengo._

_Espero sepan comprender y que ésta les guste lo suficiente._

_**Aclaraciones: **La primera viñeta (no tan viñeta, recuerden) es total, completa y exclusivamente de Pottersita porque lleva meses diciéndome que quiere un James envuelto en papel regalo para su cumpleaños (que fue ayer, por cierto) así que, ya sabes, éste James hecho con cariño es todo tuyo (y de Lily, pero ella no tiene que enterarse)._

_Por último, hay spoilers (muy leves) del séptimo libro, yo solo aviso._

_Besotes_

**_R.S.Black_**

* * *

**Roce.**

Sabe que la mira desde esa esquina apartada de la biblioteca en donde la luz no llega lo suficiente como para iluminarle el rostro. Que los ojos que se esconden tras esos lentes redondos chispean como mareas enfurecidas cuando la observan detenidamente de a ratos largos.

Lo sabe, porque lo ha visto y lo ha notado, es un brillo que se extiende por toda esa superficie achocolatada en la que solo se permite perderse en sueños, si, porque Lily Evans es humana, tiene diecisiete años y se puede dar el derecho de soñar, y que sea James Potter quien le roza la piel con esas manos de nudillos grandes, no es algo que le importe demasiado en esos momentos.

_-Cistem Aperio._

Intenta concentrarse en el encantamiento para no prestarle atención a nada más. Pero es difícil cuando en lo único en lo que puede pensar es en que unos pasos más allá, un chico la mira desde hace ya varias horas provocando que un cosquilleo le recorra hasta la punta de los pies.

_-Cistem Aperio._

No puede, le es imposible estudiar con tranquilidad si James Potter no aparta su mirada penetrante y noble por naturaleza de ella. Cierra el libro, le coloca la tapa al frasco de tinta, recoge las plumas y enrolla el pergamino antes de levantarse y ajustarse el bolso al hombro para dejar el tomo de encantamientos en su respectivo lugar.

Se interna entre estanterías que huelen a tinta, polvo y a pergamino viejo. Busca entre los lomos el nombre que corresponde al anterior tomo del libro que tiene en sus manos, al encontrarlo, se tiene que poner en puntitas de pie porque no recordaba que estaba tan alto. Deja el bolso en el suelo y lo intenta de nuevo, sin éxito claro, pero lo intenta.

-Estabas con él.

Deja caer el libro por la sorpresa y ahoga un grito con ambas manos mientras da un respingo.

La voz grave proviene de sus espaldas y, al voltear, se encuentra de frente con el cuerpo alto e imponente de James Potter que la mira con tanta intensidad que provoca que se sienta pequeña.

Es más alto cuando está así de cerca, Lily deduce que si alarga un poco la mano derecha puede rozar su pecho amplio escondido tras el uniforme de quidditch sucio que aún no se ha quitado, puede percibir, también, que el olor que posee James en ese momento (sudor, tierra húmeda y pasto recién cortado) no va a ser fácil de olvidar en esas circunstancias.

-¡Circe bendita, Potter, casi me matas de un susto!

Es una buena excusa ¿No? Eso de quejarse y alejarse de él al mismo tiempo. Tiene que hacerlo, por su bien, porque está segura de que si dura un segundo más _tan cerca_ de él, todo por lo que ha luchado se va a esfumar y no está dispuesta a eso.

"_No sabía que era tan alto"_

No sabe muchas cosas. No sabe a qué sabrán sus labios a primera hora de la mañana. Si le gustan las tostadas con mermelada, solas, o con mantequilla. No sabe que se siente que rodee su cintura con sus manos y la acerque a él para besarla como hacen los protagonistas de las telenovelas que ve su madre lo fines de semana, o si algún día la defenderá de un villano como en las películas de acción favoritas de su padre en el que el protagonista siempre queda con la chica bonita.

_O si su barba mal afeitada es tan áspera como parece._

-No sabía que volviste a hacerte amiga de él.

Tampoco sabe de lo que está hablando, James solo es una figura borrosa a la que intenta descifrar sin mucho éxito, si le dijera qué es lo que quiere saber tal vez ella pueda entender un poco mejor todo ese asunto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bien sabes de lo que hablo, Lily.

Y tal vez lo sabe (como casi todo) pero no recuerda que es lo que se supone que debe saber. Todo se vuelve tan confuso cuando él está _así _de cerca y _así _de atractivo.

"_Merlín, Lily, pareces estúpida"_

-¿Tenía que ser Quejicus, Lily? ¿No podía ser alguien más?

Y ahora lo recuerda. Severus y ella bajo el árbol frente al lago esa tarde, las disculpas, las evasiones y las despedidas dolorosas de un pasado como amigos y la bienvenida de un futuro como desconocidos.

_-Lo siento, Lily._

_-Yo también lo siento, Severus._

_-¡¿Es que acaso nunca vas a perdonarme?! _

_-¿Vas a dejar de juntarte con ellos?_

_-No lo creo._

_-Entonces no. _

Debería sentirse alagada porque James se preocupa ¿No? Debería decirle que esa amistad ya acabó, debería sonreír, coquetear y decir gracias. Debería lanzarse a su cuello y besarlo de una vez por todas para quitarse de encima todo ese peso que no la deja tranquila. Pero, en cambio, está enojada, está furiosa con él por meterse de esa forma en su vida y de preguntarle algo así pisoteando su orgullo.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe en lo más mínimo, Potter.

-Si me incumbe, Lily.

-¿En serio? ¿En qué aspecto?

-En el aspecto de que todo lo que te pase a ti me preocupa.

-Pues mejor preocúpate de otras cosas y deja de controlar mi vida como si fuera tuya.

Bufa levemente, levanta la barbilla y toma el libro y el bolso del suelo para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. El aire ya no huele a tinta, polvo y a pergamino viejo, ahora huele a hombre. A Quidditch. _A James._

No quiere seguir compartiendo ese espacio con él, porque los sentidos se le nublan y el aire se condensa provocando que le duela el pecho y que piense en cosas sin sentido. Como si James duerme con o sin camiseta en verano o si sus manos huelen a palo de escoba después de entrenar.

Pasa a su lado con pose orgullosa y, antes de salir de las estanterías, siente como todas sus defensas se desmoronan rápidamente al rozarlo sin querer con el brazo por unas décimas de segundo, y, aún después de pedir el libro atropelladamente y salir de la biblioteca con paso inestable, siente como las rodillas le tiemblan y el corazón le palpita de tal manera que le duelen los oídos.

Descubrió al rozarlo, que después del olor a sudor y tierra mojada, existe otro casi imperceptible a crema de afeitar y a colonia mentolada.

Y, cuando llega a la Sala Común, las sienes le palpitan por sobarlas tanto en el camino al intentar en vano sacar de su cabeza la idea de despertar todas las mañanas oliendo a James.

"_¡Es Potter, maldita sea!"_

Porque es una idea bastante atractiva, claro, pero imposible al fin al cabo.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Muy ñoña y estúpida? Espero que no. _

_Ya saben, almas caritativas, con un review me sacan una sonrisa para hacer una propagando de Colgate (y ustedes adelgazan, lo juro)._

_Besotes y hasta la próxima_

**_R.S.Black_**


	2. Caricia

_**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcan aquí, es mío. Todo es de J.K.Rowling y yo no lo utilizo con ningún ánimo de lucro._

_Tengo varias (muchas) cosas que decir hoy. Primero, he decidido que tienen todo el derecho de mandarme maldiciones por mensajes porque he sido una irresponsable y una mala pse__udo es__critora al no responder todos los reviews como es debido y que un lo siento no va a servir para nada, no tengo perdón y ni aunque les diga mis razones va a ser suficiente (pero se las voy a decir igual porque tienen derecho a saber qué me ha pasado y por qué ando tan desaparecida)._

_Estoy colapsando de verdad, cuando antes solo tenía que estudiar un día antes de una prueba ahora tengo que esforzarme el doble si quiero que me vaya mínimamente bien, y me ha ido increíble en serio, pero me siento extraña cuando no todo me sale como yo quiero y que me equivoco por estupides, y es desesperante._

_Me he dado cuenta de que ya no tengo tiempo para nada, y que ahora sueno como una exagerada y como una verdadera reina del drama (mátenme, por favor, mátenme), pero es verdad, y no quiero pensar en la universidad ahora que aún soy pequeña (ustedes entienden ¿No?) cosa bastante difícil porque siempre me preocupo del futuro y del "qué pasaría si..." y siempre me termino estresando más de la cuenta._

_Por eso (y por más cosas) he decidido dejar de lado un fic, "No todo es que aparenta ser" porque es el más largo y tal parece que mi hilo conductor se fue de paseo y no creo que vuelva algún día cercano, pero si vuelve voy a ver que hago y si sigo escribiendo o no, pero no se preocupen porque los demás fics los voy a seguir de todas formas aunque me demore más de la cuenta. _

_Solo espero que me entiendan y no me odien un poco más, por ahora voy a dar las gracias de manera flash, pero cuando tenga más tiempo lo responderé uno por uno y para que vean que no soy tan mala, les dedicaré a todas el one-shot que había prometido al final __de "En sus redes" que seguramente se me ocurre algo interesante._

_Pero los agradecimientos primero:_

_**Denu Black, Mel **__**Firefly, **__**Grint Eliloca** **JOr, Eris Malfoy, Armelle Potter, Lamister, Lily Tonks, shadelight3, Nixi Evans, Ceciss, Pottersita, majiss, Narumi7, Mimig2, GinNyLu y luna712. **_

_Gracias a todas ustedes porque son las mejores y mis fics no serían lo que son hoy sin todas ustedes y su apoyo. Las quiero y espero lo sepan, prometo responderle a cada una su review cuanto antes seguramente este fin de semana sacaré tiempo para agradecerles como es debido._

_En fin, que molesto mucho, lo sé, pero ya me despido porque tengo que estudiar matemáticas._

_Besotes y prometo no demorarme tanto._

**_R.S.Black_**

* * *

**Caricia.**

A veces, Lily sueña con manos sin dueño que recorren su cuerpo con deseo y algo más que no sabría definir. Una boca que siempre tiene sed de más y que bebe su esencia de a poco y con pasión mal disimulada. No piensa mientras duerme, solo siente dedos ásperos y caricias que le hacen temblar.

Al levantarse en la mañana, sus manos sudan y las sábanas están revueltas, Lily siente que sus mejillas se tiñen de un rojo leve por la vergüenza y las malas pasadas de su subconsciente.

Porque esos sueños solo son eso, pasadas que pronto quedarán olvidadas entre las páginas viejas de los libros en la biblioteca y la comida recién hecha de los elfos al desayuno. Que el hombre sin rostro de sus sueños _(pasadas de tu subconsciente, Lily, por Merlín) _no usa lentes ni tiene el pelo negro azabache como el de James Potter.

Porque ella no quiere que sea él. Porque es algo prohibido, algo que a ella le da miedo querer porque no lo entiende, y todo aquello que ella no logra comprender no puede ser parte de su vida.

Lily es racional. Piensa antes de actuar y James es algo que rompe todas sus reglas, es espontáneo y no piensa en las consecuencias, es apasionado y sorpresivo. Es rudo de una manera elegante y a Lily le da miedo que con solo mirarla, atraviese todas aquellas barreras invisibles que ha logrado levantar en siete años.

-Lo he vuelto a hacer, Remus.

Siente miedo de que la vea así. Con las mejillas encendidas y con la vergüenza surcando sus ojos verdes que de un tiempo a esta parte solo brillan cuando lo ven aparecer por un recodo. Y no quiere eso, solo quiere desaparecer por un momento y dejar de pensar en él y en sus manos grandes y ásperas que la acarician sin cesar en sus sueños prohibidos.

-Son cosas que pasan, Lily. No puedes controlar tus sueños.

-Pero no debería soñar _esas _cosas ¿Entiendes? Él no tiene ningún derecho a hacer eso.

-Él no hace nada, Lily.

-Sí que hace, Remus, James existe y eso es más que suficiente.

Y lo es, porque con solo mirarla, le hace sentir débil. Provoca que todo lo que le importa de verdad no le preocupe en momentos como ese, en el que el mundo se detiene y solo existen él, ella y muchos sueños nada castos.

Lily suelta el aire que ha contenido sin darse cuenta, al entrar al comedor y darse cuenta de que James _(¡Potter, Lily, Potter!) _no está ahí. Eso era lo que quería, claro, pero no puede evitar sentir que algo se desvanece en su interior y que todo se vuelve un poco más pequeño y ensordecedor.

Se sienta frente a Remus y se sirve un poco de leche caliente y canela en la copa. Los olores la inundan de a poco y el sabor del chocolate y las naranjas del budín le saben tan dulce después del trago amargo del sueño con James _(¡Potter!)._

No sabe cuanto tiempo transcurre desde que atraviesa ese umbral, pero las esperanzas de una mañana tranquila caen sobre ella como un balde de agua fría al verlo entrar con la camisa del uniforme fuera del pantalón y con una sonrisa coqueta instalada en el rostro.

Cierra los ojos y agacha la cabeza para no mirarlo. Las mejillas se le tiñen nuevamente tras su pelo al recordar las manos recorriendo su cuerpo, y en ese preciso momento, siente que algo le rasga la ropa y se siente desnuda e indefensa entre tantas personas. Entre los profesores. Entre Remus, Sirius y Peter. _Entre él._

James se sienta a su lado y la tela de su pantalón roza con la piel desnuda de su pierna derecha que es lo único que deja entrever la falda del uniforme. Solo es una leve caricia, pero Lily empieza a confundir los colores y a sentir que algo se funde y se vuelve líquido en un lugar más abajo que su estómago.

_¡No puede ser, no!_

-¿Lily?

El chico de lentes la mira preocupado al notar como aprieta los párpados, y al abrirlos, siente que ese pedacito imperturbable de su mente ha llegado a su límite y que quiere explotar de la peor forma posible y causar más daño del necesario.

-Déjame en paz, Potter.

Se levanta y se va sin despedirse. Es temprano y las clases aún no comienzan, se apoya en la pared de piedra y respira hondo para calmarse y dejar su mente en blanco.

Solo hay manos grandes y chicos de lentes en sus sueños y Lily ya está cansada de luchar contra todo eso. De hacerse la fuerte para después ahogar sus penas escondiendo la nariz entre libros de Aritmancia y Encantamientos.

Se siente estúpida y desamparada cuando algo tan incomprensible como James se le mete en la cabeza y no encuentra forma alguna de sacarlo de ahí y poder respirar tranquila.

-¿Lily?

_Solo es Remus, _piensa. Lo ve al final del pasillo, larguirucho como él solo y con su nariz más grande de lo normal que seguramente huele a tinta insoluble todo el día. Se acerca a ella con pasos largos y se acomoda a su lado mirándola fijo con sus ojos llenos de ternura, experiencia y dolor.

-¡Oh, Remus!

Se lanza a su cuello y nota que huele a colonia de hombre y a crema de afeitar. La diferencia entre su barba y la de James, es que la de Remus no se ve tan áspera al tacto, solo es suave y asequible, como sus brazos y su cuerpo enclenque y de hombros caídos.

-¿No has pensado en hablar con él, Lily?

-No, Remus, aún no puedo aceptar que…

-Que te gusta James.

No quiere decirlo en voz alta, porque así retrasa un poco más la verdad aunque se siga mintiendo a sí misma. James, el de personalidad prepotente pero noble hasta la médula, había ganado ese juego creado por ella.

Y a Lily solo le quedaba afrontar las consecuencias.

* * *

_Las quiero a todas, no lo olviden._

_Besotes_

**_R.S.Black_**


	3. Aspereza

_**Disclaimer: **nada de ésto es mío. Todo es de J.K.Rowling y yo no lo utilizo con ningún ánimo de lucro._

_Bueno, aquí estoy, tarde (como siempre) pero estoy. Sé que he sido una mala pseudo-escritora y blablabla, pero ya les he contado que el colegio me absorbe y todas esas cosas, en serio, no se preocupen que hoy no hay discurso drama queen, solo mil besos para todas por ser tan geniales y apoyarme, sus reviews de apoyo me han hecho sentir querida, las quiero a todas un montón, y creo que ya se los había dicho..._

_En fin que solo tengo que darle las gracias a **angel **y a **xime potter weasley **por sus reviews, el gmail tuvo un pequeño problemilla y me borró los mails, en uno de ellos estaban sus direcciones de correo y, bueno, que solo tenía que darles las gracias. Mil besos para ustedes._

_**Advertencias: **tienen que leer ésto antes de pasar a la viñeta no tan viñeta. La única advertencia es que la escena a continuación es algo subidita de tono, no algo muy explícito, la mente y la imaginación no me dá para eso (lo prometo) pero si es algo diferente a los que escribo normalmente, si llegan abajo, decirles otra cosita._

_Besotes!_

**_R.S.Black_**

* * *

**Aspereza.**

Afuera, los copos de nieve caen sin cesar formando una capa gruesa y blanquecina que se adhiere a los tobillos y que enfría el alma. Adentro, Lily Evans, empollona y responsable, siente que algo que no tiene nombre zigzaguea de manera lenta y tortuosa en su interior y que partes de su cuerpo que no sabía que existían se comprimen y le sacan el aire de a poco.

No sabe como ha sucedido, solo tiene recuerdos borrosos de una tarde helada en la biblioteca con libros de páginas amarillentas rozándole la nariz y de una mano áspera y caliente que le toma de la cintura y le obliga a entrar en esa aula vacía y mugrienta que huele a guardado y a algo más profundo y raro que no sabría definir.

Es James Potter, quien le besa el cuello en ese momento y le desabrocha la corbata con furia y desesperación. Lily piensa que su deber es detenerlo, pero no lo hace porque en lo único en lo que puede pensar es en calor y en James y en su lengua que trepa y desgarra dentro de su boca.

No importa que tenga diecisiete años, no importa que solo hace pocos minutos James era aquel chico atrevido e irresponsable que invadía sus sueños en las noches de verano más calurosas, no importa nada porque _"seguramente es otro de mis sueños, y seguramente ya estoy a punto de despertar"_ pero mientras más lo piensa, menos quiere que todo ese asunto que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza acabe cuando apenas acaba de empezar.

-Dímelo.

La voz del muchacho suena ahogada y jadeante, Lily siente como el pecho de James que está _demasiado_ cerca sube y baja a un ritmo inhumano mientras susurra palabras entrecortadas en su oído intercaladas entre uno que otro _Lily_.

-¿Qué…?

-Joder, Lily, dime algo, lo que sea porque me estoy muriendo.

Tiene los lentes chuecos, ahora que lo piensa. Los ojos de un chocolate aterciopelado brillan al mirarla y, cuando Lily, que tiene la espalda apoyada dolorosamente en la fría pared de piedra, mira a James Potter a los ojos, se da cuenta de que es inútil seguir nadando a contra corriente, porque las pocas defensas que aún estaban construidas difícilmente, se han derrumbado con estrépito y solo le queda aceptar que ha caído.

-Hazlo.

Lo dice rotundo y no le tiembla la voz como lo hacen sus piernas. James cierra los ojos y deja caer la cabeza en su hombro mientras que su barba áspera y mal afeitada le roza la mejilla provocando que lo poco sólido que quedaba aún en su cuerpo, se vuelva tan líquido que lo derrita todo a su paso.

Siente los labios del chico en su cuello y la mano más grande y temblorosa de lo que imaginaba abriéndose paso entre su camisa blanca. _"Me sonrojaré de solo verla, Merlín"_ piensa antes de sacarse los zapatos atropelladamente y empezar a desabrochar los botones del uniforme de James de manera torpe y principiante.

Siente como el de lentes produce una especie de gruñido en su boca e impaciente, como siempre, aparta sus manos frágiles con cuidado y empieza a desabrocharse la camisa él mismo sin dejar de besarla _"Circe bendita, voy a morir después de esto"_ es culpable, y lo sabe, pero le da lo mismo porque James (no Potter) la está besando y tiene sus manos frías bajo su falda y _"Merlín, Merlín ¡Merlín!"_ tiene el pecho tan caliente que da miedo el simple hecho de tocarlo.

-Lily…

-No digas nada, James, solo bésame…

Labios que chocan, manos que exploran y pelirrojas acaloradas es lo que, seguramente, dirían que han visto las paredes si pudieran hablar.

_"Espero que no"_

Palabras entrecortadas, lenguas que buscan e historias sin fin de primeras veces, guardaría el colegio si fuera un cofre. Frases que cambian de rumbo porque para Lily, Potter empezó a ser solo _"James"_ desde que aprendió a no dejarse llevar por las apariencias y para él, Lily siempre ha sido _"Lily"._

Y es maravilloso poder tocarla al fin.

El cuerpo de Lily es un mapa perfecto que traza lentamente con dedos escurridizos que piden siempre más a medida que descubren, lo que antes (mucho, muchísimo antes) era una simple _chica_ ahora se transforma en una _mujer _y en múltiples _"Lily, Lily, Lily, joder"_ dichos en susurros en un aula vacía que va a oler a pecado por los siglos de los siglos.

-Lily…

James apoya su frente con la de la chica y respira agitadamente y con los ojos cerrados. Presiente que Lily también los tiene cerrados. Lo constata al abrirlos y sonríe al verla tan desaliñada pero tan jodidamente hermosa _"debe ser un pecado ser así de bonita"_ piensa y su sonrisa se agranda un poco más.

-¿Hum?

-No puedo.

Lo pronuncia como quien dice _"No puedo comer esta torta porque estoy a dieta, aunque me muero de ganas de comerla"_ y es extraño que todo lo relacione con comida, pero es James y es Lily y hace calor cuando están en invierno. Frambuesas. De seguro Lily sería un budín de frambuesas si fuera uno, aunque a él le gustan más las fresas.

-¿Cómo que no…? Pero, James… yo…

-Shhh.-James posa un dedo en los suaves labios de Lily y le besa la nariz, al hacerlo, descubre que no sabe a tinta seca como él pensaba.

_Sabe a fresas, Merlín, gracias. __  
_  
-No puedo hacerlo, Lily.

-¿Por qué? Pensé que…

-¿Qué quería hacerlo? ¡Claro que quiero! ¡Es lo que más deseo, no duermo pensando en eso! Pero ¿Sabes, Lily? Creo te mereces algo mejor que esto.-abarca el aula con los dos brazos sin separarse ni un milímetro de ella.-solo quiero que sea especial.

Lily asiente y le besa en los labios. James no sabe si le está agradeciendo, pero Lily lo ha besado y es lo único que importa.

-Gracias.

Vuelve a besarlo y entierra su nariz en el espacio que hay entre su mandíbula y su cuello. En esa aula, James piensa que, por mucho que no haya ocurrido nada, ese momento, en que la respiración pausada de Lily le hace cosquillas en el cuello, es el mejor momento de su vida y que, por nada del mundo, lo cambiaría por otra cosa.

_"Porque es Lily, joder"_

Y eso es lo importante.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Muy traumante? Espero que no, créanme cuándo les digo que eso es lo último que quiero hacer. Lo que les iba a decir es algo bueno, ya que tal parece que la imaginación para escribir el one-shoot que les prometí aún no llega, publiqué otros dos fics, uno es de **Dumbledore **que tiene spoilers del séptimo libro y otro es de **Sirius **que es un momento perdido del tercer libro. Si van a mi profile seguro pueden llegar a ellos. Si los leen, estaré inmensamente agradecida (y sé lo que están pensando, que soy una loca por hacerme propaganda, pero es solo un aviso, lo prometo)._

_En fin, que solo era eso y esperando que les haya gustado la viñeta, me despido con mil besos para todas (y todos, si hay algún hombre por ahí)._

**_R.S.Black_**


	4. Escalofrío

_**Disclaimer: **nada de esto es mío, todo es de J.K.Rowling y yo no lo utilizo con ningún ánimo de lucro._

_Para JOr, por ser tan querible y apoyarme siempre. _

_Espero que te guste._

_Un beso enorme._

**_R.S.Black_**

* * *

**Escalofrío.**

Lily no lo vio venir.

James fue como una de aquellas cosas impresionantes que uno espera toda la vida, que se forman a lo lejos de a poco y con calma, y a pesar de saber que en algún momento tenían que llegar, te sorprenden de manera inevitable cuando lo hacen.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que sintió la manera en que las piernas le fallaban y la voz se le atascaba en la garganta formando un nudo imposible de desatar. Pudo escuchar las palpitaciones de su corazón en los oídos y la manera en que las palmas de las manos comenzaron a sudarle mientras movía los labios sin articular palabra alguna.

En ese momento, James solo es una figura imponente frente a ella y tan cerca y cálido que Lily piensa que debe ser ilegal. Odia la manera en que su cuerpo reacciona cuando está cerca de él, como si se sintiera en una montaña rusa constantemente y la respiración se le cortara evitando que pueda pensar en algo más que en James, en lo alto que es y en lo bien que huele.

-No puedo más, Lily.

La voz de James es amplia y rugosa. Su aliento es suave y cuando habla, algo en Lily se activa y provoca que una corriente eléctrica placentera y un poco líquida le recorra el cuerpo hasta la punta de los pies.

-¿De qué hablas?

Tiene que levantar la mirada para poder verlo a los ojos y cuando lo hace, se sorprende al notar el deseo casi doloroso presente en sus ojos marrones.

-De ti, Lily, y de mi. De que si no te beso ahora las ganas me van a matar.

Se sonroja. Siente un calor abrasador en las mejillas cuando se da cuenta de la seriedad con la que James habla y las palabras se internan en su cuerpo por todos los poros de su piel y le provocan escalofríos.

-Entonces hazlo.

La voz la escucha extraña y no logra reconocerse en ella. Hay un tipo de falsa seriedad en el tono que le sorprende y Lily tiene que humedecerse los labios resecos con la lengua para tranquilizarse.

James no pide permiso cuando junta sus labios, solo toma su rostro entre las manos, encoge los hombros e interna su lengua mientras le muerde los labios. Lily tiene que juntar un poco más los cuerpos y aferrarse al cuello del uniforme del chico para no caerse.

Es entonces cuando piensa que nunca nadie la había besado de aquella manera, como si le quisieran beber el alma lentamente y sacarle toda su esencia por la boca. James tiene modos agresivos y la piel igual de rugosa que su voz, tanto que llega a lastimarla, pero no tiene fuerza para quejarse.

Solo puede sonrojarse y recordar no sin demasiada vergüenza la manera en que le había correspondido al muchacho aquel día en el aula vacía hace ya demasiado tiempo, pero no el suficiente como para poder borrar las marcas en su piel, pues desde entonces, solo era cuestión de que estuviera cerca de él para que algo en su interior se desatara y vibrara inevitablemente.

Y en ese momento Lily se da cuenta de que si James no hubiera frenado con todo, ella habría sido capaz de llegar más allá y entregarse sin pensar en nada más.

Porque ahora que lo piensa, James es el único que ha sido capaz de llegar a donde nadie nunca ha llegado y no sabe si es eso lo que más le atemoriza o que, por el contrario, es que ya nada de lo que le molestaba ante le importa ahora, pues todas esas sólidas barreras que construyó durante años a su alrededor se estrellaron contra el suelo como una pesada loza, resquebrajándose en mil pedazos diminutos, pero ya nada interesa.

Ni los sueños, ni las negaciones, ni los partidos de Quidditch que se negaba a ver por miedo a darse cuenta de que no podía evitar lo inevitable.

_Nada._

Cuando se separan, a Lily le arden los labios y le cosquillea la lengua. No es capaz de hablar, pero no es necesario, porque está segura de que James sabe exactamente lo que piensa.

-Lo siento.-susurra.

Por no darse cuenta antes de lo que sentía, por los besos que se moría por darle, pero que nunca fue capaz, por no querer llamarlo _James _cuando él se lo pedía con la mirada y por resistirse a quererle como se merece.

Por ser tan testaruda y evitar ser feliz junto a él.

James solo sonríe, asiente y vuelve a besarla con tanto cariño (como si tuviera miedo de que Lily se esfumara en el aire) que le flaquean las piernas.

-Todo estará bien.

Y cuando él lo dice, Lily es capaz de creer.

* * *


End file.
